Nyontek Ala Digi-Next
by BlazingCourage
Summary: Digimon Adventure The Next ONE-SHOT. Beginilah cara para Digi-Next mencontek dari buku "TATA KRAMA MENCONTEK!". Penasaran cara mereka mencontek? Baca fic ini! Warning: Gaje, Humor gagal. Please Read and Review!


_**Yo minna-san! Setelah lama tidak muncul, I'm back setelah menyelesaikan hal yang bikin repot yaitu UAS! Jadi, kali ini karakter yang muncul adalah:**_

 _ **Daiki Motomiya**_

 _ **Akira Yagami**_

 _ **Yamamoto Ishida**_

 _ **Koujirou Izumi**_

 _ **Junichi Kido**_

 _ **Takeshi Takaishi**_

 _ **Hikaru Motomiya**_

 _ **Naoko Hida**_

 _ **Mikako Ichijouji**_

 _ **Samuel Ichijouji**_

 _ **Kenshin Ichijouji**_

 _ **Yup! Mereka adalah para DigiDestined Next Generation dari Fanfic-ku, "Digimon Adventure The Next"! Ya, jika kalian penasaran silahkan baca "Digimon Adventure The Next" dan jangan lupa Review ya! #promosi dikit. Langsung saja ya?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sampai author ini hilang ditelan bumi (?), sampai anime binasa, sampai miki mos (baca: Mickey Mouse) jadi dingo dog dan sampai bulan berhenti mutar-mutar di bumi (?), Digimon Digital Monsters tetap milik Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei.**_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Humor gagal besar.**_

 _ **Last word from me, E-N-J-O-Y!**_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di Odaiba. Angin sejuk pagi itu membuat hari itu terasa damai. Yah, walaupun bagi anak-anak sekolahan hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk bak ada angin topan dan halilintar yang menyambar di Odaiba. Karena apa? Karena... hari ini adalah musim UAS! Setelah berakhirnya musim duren, datanglah musim UAS!

Di Odaiba Elementary School, tepatnya di ruang ujian nomor 1, kehebohan besar terjadi. Bukan karena ayam peliharaan sekolah mau melahirkan anaknya hasil perselingkuhan dengan babi peliharaan guru mereka, tapi karena hari ini marmut peliharaan sekolah mau melahirkan anak hasil perselingkuhan dengan Chimera Ant dari Hunter x Hunter!

Ralat, maksudnya karena akan ada ujian besar-besaran! Bilang apa? Thanks God!

Pagi itu, seorang Daiki Motomiya bersama adiknya Hikaru Motomiya memasuki ruang ujian 1 yang sangat ribut tersebut.

"Pagi guys!" sapa Hikaru dan melirik ke Naoko yang lagi duduk di belakang. "Eh, pagi Naoko-chan!" sapanya (sok) ramah.

"Yo, what's up guys?!" Daiki menyapa dengan (sok) gaulnya dan dengan (sok) pintar bahasa inggris.

"What's up!" Yang lain balas menyapa sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Udah pada punya Wh*t's *pp belum?!"

"Wh*t's *pp!"

"Kalau L*n* udah pada punya belum?!"

"Wh*t's *pp- Eh! L*n*!"

"Bagus, anjing pintar." Daiki menepuk kepala temannya satu persatu layaknya seorang majikan menepuk kepala budaknya, niatnya buat mutusin kepalanya. Hasil belajar dari Phinxs Genei Ryodan sih.

"BEGOOOO!" Takeshi memukul Daiki dengan papan reklame hasil colongan dari jalan raya dan membuat Daiki mental sampai ke langit ke-tujuh (?) "GUE BUKAN ANJING DAN GUE GA MAU KEPALA GUE PUTUS!"

Daiki yang terjun dari langit ke-tujuh entah sejak kapan padahal baru diterbangin langsung angguk-angguk ketakutan. "Iya deh, ampun! Oh iya! By the way to the way on the way, hari ini ulangan ya?!" Sontak, aura mencekam keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tidaaaaaak!" Semua langsung panik tujuh pangkat tujuh keliling dan mengambil buku masing-masing dan langsung saja itu ruangan tersebut kebanjiran karena semua murid yang ada disana komat kamit baca rumus sampai ludahnya muncrat semua.

 _ **30 menit kemudian...**_

"HUAAA! GUA GA KUAT BUAT BELAJAR LAGIIII!" seru Junichi sambil ngebejek (?) rambutnya.

"NIH BUKU JUGA GA ADA GUNANYAAAA!" Yamamoto langsung melempar (baca: membuang) buku Matematika-nya ke bawah tanah (?).

"Ohayou guys!" Akira membuka pintu dengan girang tapi girangnya langsung pudar ketika melihat teman-temannya udah pada gila. "Tolooong! Gua ga mau punya teman-teman yang gila tingkat akut!" serunya panik dan langsung mencari sambungan telepon RSJ terdekat. Oh ya, RSJ itu singkatan untuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa ya, bukan Rumah Semua Jomblo. Nanti kasihan para jombloers di luar sana.

"Ne Akira-kun, lu ga belajar nih?" tanya Samuel yang matanya merah karena melototin buku mulu. Mata sakit, pakai Inst*!

Akira nyengir lalu membuka tasnya. "Gua mah, kalau baca buku nanti jadi segila kalian, makanya gua beli-" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hijau setebal KBBI edisi terlengkap dan terkomplit. "INI!" Ia melempar buku yang berjudul 'TATA KRAMA MENCONTEK! Edisi Terbaru dan Telah Diperbarui!' ke udara dan alhasil buku yang notabene seberat pintu Gate of Trial rumah keluarga Zoldyck yaitu 4 ton tersebut suskes menimpa Koujirou yang lagi komat kamit baca mantra (baca: rumus) Aljabar.

"Whoa, lu beli dimana Akira-san?!" tanya Kenshin dan langsung mengambil duit hasil nyolong dari kakaknya.

"Tuh, dari bapak itu loh." Akira menunjuk seorang bapak-bapak yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil memegang buku TATA KRAMA MENCONTEK dan memegang mic sambil teriak; "Ayo beli buku TATA KRAMA MENCONTEK edisi terbaru! Mumpung masih dalam bulan promosi!"

Dan, dalam tiga... dua... satu...

"SERBUUU!"

~oOoOoOo~

 _ **15 menit kemudian...**_

 _ **TOOOOOT... TOOOOOT... TOOOOOT...**_

Bel tanda ujian yang akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan (baca: penderitaan) berbunyi!

 _ **"Oh great, welcome to hell!"**_ Inner para murid-murid yang belum sempat belajar atau pun belum membeli dan membaca buku "TATA KRAMA MENCONTEK" berseru seperti itu.

Berikut adalah cara-cara mencontek yang dipelajari oleh DigiDestined Next Generation.

 **1\. Membuat contekan kecil di kertas.**

Daiki menuruti cara tersebut dan tepat sebelum bel kematian tersebut berbunyi, ia berhasil membuat contekan kecil dan diselipkan di kaos kakinya.

Saat ujian, Daiki pura-pura menjatuhkan pensilnya dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanannya, begitu merasa aman, ia membuka selipan dari kaos kakinya.

 _ **"Nomor 18, ah! Jawabannya B!"**_ Daiki langsung mengambil pensil yang pura-pura dijatuhkannya dan kembali bekerja.

 **Hasil: Sukses**

Entah gimana caranya dia gak ketahuan. Padahal udah sampe nungging-nungging, bisa-bisanya si pengawas, Touma H. Norstein, yang merupakan guru ter-killer gak liat.

Padahal, si ayah Daisuke selalu ketahuan. Mungkin karena ia memegang Crest of Miracle.

 **2\. Menulis contekan di kulit.**

Walaupun tampangnya pintar dan alim begitu, ternyata seorang Takeshi Takaishi juga membuat contekan, di pahanya. Perjuangan besar menarik-narik celananya yang mengekspos kakinya, akhirnya ia berhasil.

"Nomor 32..."

"Mr. Takaishi?" Belum sempat melirik jawaban, si pengawas, Touma, memanggilnya. "Ngapain kamu tarik-tarik celana?"

"Anu, itu..."

"Keluar kamu." Touma mempersilahkan (baca: mengusir) Takeshi keluar. Harus ikut remedial.

Takeshi yang buat contekan, K.O! Si pengawas, menang!

 **Hasil: Gagal.**

 **3\. Menanyakan jawaban ke teman.**

Akira yang sudah frustasi dengan soal Matematika di hadapannya sekaligus dengan rambut landaknya (?) yang ia dapatkan entah darimana melirik ke belakangnya, tempat si Junichi lagi (sok) fokus ngerjain soalnya.

"Psst, Junichi-san, nomor 25 apa?" bisik Akira.

"Hm, 25 C." jawab Junichi.

"Yes, makasih ya!" Akira baru saja akan mengambil pensil ketika suara Touma terdengar.

"Ngapain kamu lihat ke belakang?" Akira langsung panik, tapi begitu melihat ke sampingnya ternyata Junichi yang di panggil Touma, karena dia melirik ke Naoko. Akira langsung bernafas lega.

 **Hasil: Hampir ketahuan.**

 **4\. Menanyakan jawaban lewat via SMS**

Mikako yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan dengan cara asal dan sekarang ia hanya kurang 3 nomor lagi. Ia pun mengambil HP-nya dan mengirim SMS ke Samuel. Alasannya: karena Samuel itu adiknya dan ia lebih pintar daripada dirinya.

To: Samuel Ichijouji

From: Mikako Ichijouji

3h Nh0. 24, 32 $mH 48 PhA $1cH? 13lZ p1Z...

Samuel mati-matian membaca dan menafsirkan SMS yang dikirim oleh sang kakak ke bahasa normal. Setelah berhasil, ia membalas.

To: Mikako Ichijouji

From: Samuel Ichijouji

24 D, 32 A, 48 C

"Mikako, kamu juga keluar." Touma melihat Mikako lagi memegang HP dan langsung mengusirnya, menyusul Takeshi dan juga harus ikut remedial.

Sedangkan Samuel senyum-senyum sendiri, sampai-sampai Kenshin jadi merinding, berpikir kalau kakaknya jadi gila karena soal ulangan.

 **Hasil: Tidak diketahui.**

 **5\. Cari jawaban dari internet.**

Selagi Touma berusaha mengusir Mikako yang ngotot ga mau keluar sampai sang guru killer harus memakai sapu untuk mengusirnya, Koujirou memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk mencari jawaban lewat internet. Dengan lincah (?), ia mencari jawaban lewat mbah Google dan tante Wiki.

 _ **"Nomor 15, yosh! Ini dia."**_ Begitu ketemu, Koujirou langsung tancap gas mengerjakan soalnya.

 **Hasil: Sukses besar-besaran.**

A/N: Minna-san, beginilah taktik mencontek yang paling ampuh. *digebuk guru*

 **6\. Pasrah kepada Tuhan.**

Yamamoto yang otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh rumus-rumus tapi sayangnya lupa karena ia sudah membuang buku Matematika-nya hanya bisa pasrah, mengingat waktu yang disediakan sudah hampir habis. Satu-satunya cara, Yamamoto memakai cara menghitung kancing baju dan cap cip cup.

 **Hasil: Mungkin berhasil?**

A/N: Dianjurkan memakai cara ini ketika anda dalam posisi terdesak. *dihajar massa*

 **7\. Mengintip jawaban teman.**

Hikaru yang nasibnya juga sama kayak Yamamoto, akhirnya memakai cara nekat, yaitu mengintip jawaban Naoko. Baru saja ia akan menulis jawaban, tiba-tiba...

 _ **TOOOOOT... TOOOOOT... TOOOOOT...**_

"Yak, waktu habis. Letakkan alat tulis kalian masing-masing." perintah Touma.

"Sialan!" Hikaru langsung lemas seketika.

 **Hasil: G-A-G-A-L, GAGAL!**

 _ **Begitu keluar dari ruang ujian...**_

"YA ALLAH! AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA NIH UJIAN!" Yamamoto langsung sujud begitu keluar dari ruang ujian yang dianggapnya neraka tersebut.

"Sialan! Gua ketahuan lagi!" keluh Takeshi. "Eh Dai, lu kok bisa ga ketahuan sih?!"

"Huaaa! Gua harus remedial!" Mikako langsung nangis-nangis gaje sedangkan Kenshin mencoba menenangkan kakaknya dan Samuel langsung ambil ember dari toilet untuk menampung air mata Mikako.

"Pengumuman pengumuman." Suara Touma terdengar dari speaker yang dipasang di atas pintu. "Kalian murid-murid jangan senang dulu, besok masih ada ulangan lagi. Muahahahaha!" Touma ketawa iblis.

"APA?!" Semua murid langsung tewas ditempat.

THE END

* * *

 _ **Gimana minna-san cerita ini?! Maaf ya jika terlalu pendek dan humornya gagal, maaf! By the way, saya akan memberi hints untuk fanfic saya yang berikutnya: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang janji LeoPika! Judulnya: B***** *******S, hayo tebak judulnya apa? XD.**_

 _ **Ya, cerita ini untuk menghibur saya dan teman-teman saya yang baru saja selesai UAS! Begitu selesai, langsung buat cerita ini! Lumayan lah buat menghilangkan stress akibat UAS! Oh iya, bagi minna-san yang menunggu cerita saya antara lain;**_

 _ **Digimon Adventure The Next**_

 _ **Digimon Universe: Adventure 05**_

 _ **Hunters High School**_

 _ **Harap ditunggu ya! Saya ga sempat ngetik cerita diatas karena sibuk banget! Anggap saja ini sebagai side story "Digimon Adventure The Next" ya!**_

 _ **Don't forget to Read and Review! A huge thanks for anyone who reviewed this fic!**_

 _ **See you on another FanFiction!**_


End file.
